1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector (a projecting apparatus) that projects images on a screen.
2. Related Art
In the past, various techniques concerning projectors are proposed.
For example, JP-A-5-142655 and JP-A-2002-311501 disclose the technique for setting plural projectors and joining, on a screen, images respectively projected from the projectors to thereby project a relatively large image on the screen.
JP-A-2004-198602 discloses the stationary screen and the movable stand-alone screen as screens used for projection of images.
JP-A-9-162562, JP-A-2001-111917, and JP-A-2006-235156 disclose the stand having the structure in which plural wheels are provided on the bottom surface of a box, on which a projector is installed, in order to make it easy to set and carry the projector.
However, the techniques in the past have various problems in setting projectors.
For example, in the techniques in the past, since alignment work for images respectively projected from the plural projectors takes labor and time, it is difficult to carry a projection system set including the plural projectors and use the projection system in other places. Therefore, it is necessary to respectively set projection system sets in places where projection of images is required, leading to an increase in cost.
When the stationary screen is used, places where images and images can be clearly projected by using the screen are limited. When the stand-alone screen is used, a user is forced to perform extremely troublesome work because the user has to carry and set the screen in addition to a projector and adjust a positional relation between the projector and the screen to a suitable state.
With the stand in the past, the projector can be smoothly carried on a flat floor surface. However, because of the structure in which the plural wheels are provided on the bottom surface of the box, it is difficult to smoothly carry the projector on steps and stairs. Therefore, in places where projection of images is required, it is necessary to prepare and maintain a projector set including the stand in each of plural sections divided by steps and stairs (e.g., in each of floors of buildings), leading to an increase in cost.